


Confrontations

by madsydva



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lone Gunman headquarters, Original Character(s), The Lone Gunman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Byers and an OFC come back to Lone Gunman headquarters after lunch to find it empty...





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Ok… so I’m going through some old things and again, I pull out this notebook from my fic writing days in High School. This was my first and only attempt at smut back then. The story is a short one shot from an AU where our OCs lived within The X-Files universe. Samantha was an OC of one of my friends in the group. She was paired with Byers in our AU. Obviously, this AU and scene take place somewhere after the LGM series ended and X-Files picked up in Season 9 with Jump the Shark. Which we all wish hadn’t existed. Anyway, I was about 16 at the time, so cut me some slack. But I’m also not looking for any high praise here either. I just thought it would be fun to share and cringe. 
> 
> Again, as with my previous original fics, I won’t make any edits other than spelling and punctuation. And that includes the completely out of context title. I was trying to be sexy, I think…. Anyway, enjoy and laugh with me!!
> 
> John Byers and the rest of the Gunmen, Jimmy included, belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox.

Samantha stopped her black Subaru in the alley behind Jimmy’s Mercedes. She turns the car off.

“I’ll walk you to the door.” She says. They got out of her car and walk to the door. Byers clears his throat.

“Would you like to come in for a minute? I could give you an official tour of the place. Langly, Jimmy and Frohike went to go pick up the newspapers.” Byers says. Samantha looks at her watch then looks up. 

“Sure.” She says. Byers unlocks the door and shows her in. Samantha walks past the shelves and over to a computer. She leans against the desk as Byers approaches her.

“You’ve been in here. There’s the computers, the files, and the shelves of Frohike’s computer junk.” He says gesturing to each. He takes her hand and leads her over to the side room. He opens the door.

“This is the TV room.” Samantha looks at the wrap-around couch and the posters on the wall. She raises as eyebrow as Byers shuts the door. He leads her around the computer desks and behind more shelves to the bedrooms.

“And this is my room.” Byers says. Samantha looks around at the crisply made bed, the oak wardrobe and matching dresser.

“What’s over there?” Samantha asks pointing down the hall.

“Frohike and Langly’s rooms. You don’t want to see them.”

“Why not?”

“Langly’s room is a pig sty.” Byers explains.  
“And Frohike’s?”

“Well, let’s just say there are pictures of women in there that would curl even your toes.”

“Hmm… well we wouldn’t want to go in there now would we?” she says sitting on the bed. Byers sits next to her. Samantha looks at her watch and sighs.

“I should get back to work.” She says. He leans over and kisses her passionately. He pulls away and she smiles at him.

“Are you asking me to stay?” He kisses her again for his answer. She moves her hands inside his coat and up over his shoulders, brushing his coat on to the floor. She begins to unbutton his shirt as they go down on the bed. She runs her hands over his chest.

He expertly unbuttons her shirt with one hand, while tracing lazy circles on her back the other. He helps her out of her shirt and jacket. They kiss again as they roll over. He reaches up and unhooks the front clasp of her bra. He moves his hand and begins caressing her breast as they continue to kiss fiercely.

She pulls away and leaves kisses down his neck and chest. When she comes to his pants, she unsnaps the snap, then runs a finger down the length of his zipper, pressing gently. She looks up at him for his reaction. He looks down at her with wanting need.

She unzips his pants and tugs on them, pulling them down below his hips. He wiggles the rest of the way out of them. She begins to pull on his boxer shorts.

“Wait.” He says. She looks up at him with a questioning look. She crawls up and lays next to him on the pillow, looking at him with loving eyes.

He dips down and kisses her. She runs her hands through his hair and over his back.

Samantha struggles with the zipper on her pants. Byers helps her and together they pull her pants off and throw them to the floor. He tears his boxers off and finally he is inside of her.

They start slowly at first, savoring the feel of eachother, then go faster and faster until they both climax at the same time and fall asleep in eachothers arms.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jimmy walks through the door and sets the large budle of newspapers on the computer desk.

“Byers? You home?” Frohike calls as he comes in the door. Jimmy turns and looks at Frohike and Langly.

“Wasn’t that Samantha’s car?” he asks.

Jimmy walks back through the shelves to the rooms.

“Byers?” he calls. He walks in front of Byers’ room.

“Dude!” he says. Samantha and Byers quickly pull the cover over their heads.

“Go away.” Samantha says, muffled. Byer pokes his head out from under the covers to see Frohike, Langly and Jimmy standing there.

“Could you please give us a minute?” he asks.

“Is that all it takes?” Langly says. Byers gives them a stoic look.

“Okay, okay. We’re gone.” Frohike says. Byers ducks back under the blanket.

“We should get up.” He says when she snuggles closer to him.

“Mmm.” Was her reply.

“What about work? You seemed pretty concerned earlier.” He says.

“Mandi can live without me.”

“We can’t lay here all day.” he says.

“Why not?”

“I have things to do and so do you.” He explains. Samantha sighs.

“Tell you what. Later, after work, we can try out your bed.” She lets out a small giggle.

“Alright.” She sighs sarcastically. Byers rolls over and grabs their clothes from the floor. They dress and walk out into the main room. Frohike clears his throat when he sees them. Jimmy spins around with a huge grin on his face.

“I’ll walk you to your car.” Byers says.

“Oh, I have to move then van.” Frohike says. He goes out the door ahead of them.

Samantha sits on the hood of the car.

“I don’t want to go back to work.” Samantha whines.

“You’re going anyway. I’ll see you tonight.” He says kissing her as Frohike walk by. He helps her down and opens the car door for her. She gets in, shuts the door and rolls down the window.

“I love you.” He says.

“I love you too.” He ducks his head into the car and they kiss.

“See you later.” She says before giving him a quick peck on the lips. He ducks back out and waves as she backs out of the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... that was a bit rough in some spots.... let me know what you think!!


End file.
